The past
by Decaying smile
Summary: Kagome and Shippo go through the well only to end up somewhere they know but at the same time they don't know where they are and eventually they meet some people they never expect to see sorry for the bad summary On hold
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone sorry i haven't updated in forever but i have been busy and i had no inspiration until now so i hope you enjoy and hopefully you don't hate me :) now i shall let you enjoy this chapter hopefully you like it**

 **I Unfortunately don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

 **Chapter: 1**

"I wander where he ran off to" Kagome mumbled and walked away from the clearing that held her group and camp

Kagome walked around for a couple of minutes, she was about to walk back to camp when she heard a noise that sounded like someone in pain and ran in that same direction, she stopped once she knew she was lost and looked around 'Must have been my imagination' She thought and was about to walk away and she heard something causing her to walk up to the bushes and there she saw a tree that looked like the Goshinboku tree but it was slightly smaller and under the tree was Inuyasha with a certain brown haired woman, they where both laying under his fire rat robe and from what she guessed they where naked

She couldn't stop the tears as they slowly feel down her cheeks at seeing the betrayal 'Inuyasha' she thought just about to cry more but she decided before he woke up to smell of her tears she would leave. so she ran back to the clearing that held her camp, she ran in panting and walked over to her bag and picked it up

"What are you doing Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked slightly surprising her

"Oh Sesshomaru you frightened me" Kagome laughed through her tears not putting a honorific since she had earned his respect long ago

"You did not answer my question" he stated

"Oh well you see i was going to leave for home just for a little bit" she mumbled sadly

"I see the half-bread has left you again" Sesshomaru said his eyes narrowing slightly in anger

"It's ok i think I'll just leave but first i must speak with Shippo" she explained and got a nod in return, Kagome walked over to Shippo who was sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag 'I really don't want to wake him' she thought and gently shook him slightly and succeed in waking him

"Mama?" He mumbled and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes

"Hey sweety would you like to walk me to the well? There is something i need to ask you"Kagome said gently and pet his head softly

"Sure mama" Shippo smiled slowly waking up and jumped on her shoulder, Kagome smiled at him and was about to pick up her bag

"Kagome I would like to give you a gift" Sesshomaru stated and stood, he gracefully walked over to Kagome and pulled something out from his sleeve

"Oh Sesshomaru you didn't have to" Kagome said surprised and carefully held the gift "Sesshomaru it's beautiful" Kagome smiled as she carefully picked up the necklace to inspect it closely, it had a demon dog that looked like Sesshomaru but slightly different "I can't take this what if i brake it or-" Kagome started

"Kagome a spell was placed on it long ago so it shall never brake" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome could see slight amusement flash through his eyes

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled and turned back with Shippo and with one last look at Sesshomaru and walked away

'Soon we shall meet again' Sesshomaru thought with a sad small smile and sat back down and watched as the monk came back into the clearing and Rin as she slept against Ah-Un while Jaken snored loudly near Ah-Un

"where did Lady Kagome go?" Miroku asked and sat down near the fire

"She has left for her home" he stated and closed his eyes

"I see" he mumbled and stared at the fire 'Did you finally find out lady Kagome?' Miroku thought sadly and looked up at the stars with sadness

"what did you want to ask me mama?" Shippo asked as they made it to the well

"Shippo i would like to make you my son officially do you want that? i mean you might want to have another fox demon as your mother" Kagome asked and started to ramble

"I would love that mama" Shippo cried happily and hugged her and it was returned instantly by Kagome

"I thought you where angry at me mama" Shippo laughed and jumped on to the wells lip

Kagome laughed at this and slid on the well lip as well and picked up Shippo "Would you like to come with me to the future?" she asked

"Would it work mama?" Shippo asked curiously

"I think that if you held a jewel shard then it will let you in" she stated and handed him on which he took and held it tightly so as to not loose it and with that Kagome picked him up and jumped down the well

'Something doesn't seem right' Kagome thought but shrugged it off and was surprised when she landed and looked up to see the sky still

"Mama?" Shippo called once he noticed she was confused "Where are we?" he asked

"I don't know but we aren't in my time or in the past" she stated and with her bag and Shippo on her shoulders she started to climb up, Kagome huffed once she made it to the top and jumped out and dropped her bag and looked around

"Maybe we should walk around" Shippo suggested

"Maybe" Kagome said and once again picked up her bag and started to walk in a direction she thought the village was in but since there was no dirt road, she didn't know exactly where to go, they not so surprisingly Kagome managed to find the villaged but was stopped by some men

"Stop you and the demon shall not pass" one yelled while the other one was quiet

"What? We can't talk to the elder miko just because i have a demon with me?!" Kagome yelled in anger and watched as the elder priestess walked towards them

"What is the problem?" she asked

"This wench is trying to bring this demon into the village" he spat

"I see Priestess leave now" she commanded

"you would send someone away because they have a demon with them? Your a priestess you should respect and treat all youkai hanyou and human the same just because youkai and humans are different so what we are all the same we just look different" Kagome yelled and stomped away, leaving the priestess in surprise

"Mama where will we go now?" Shippo asked

"I'm not sure" Kagome sighed and kept walking through the forest she then noticed the sun was setting so they both set up camp

"Mama can you hear that?" Shippo asked

Kagome nodded and they both stayed quiet and listened and hear whimpering "Ship stay here" Kagome stated and graved her bow and arrows and ran towards the sound only to see a child curled up in a ball with two large demons that looked as if they where about to eat the poor thing

"Hey get away from the child!"Kagome yelled and notched her arrows and flared her miko powers frightening the demons with her power and they ran leaving the child, Kagome knelt down and placed a gentle hand on his head

"Are you going to hurt me?" he asked and flinched when he felt her hand

"No don't worry i wont hurt you" Kagome smiled

"But aren't you a priestess?"he asked

"I don't believe in hurting youkai unless they don't back down then i am forced to hurt them" Kagome stated gently and slowly the boy faced her and she held in a gasp as Sesshomaru faced her but he looked a couple years older then Shippo

"You really wont hurt me?" he asked hesitantly and looked up at her

"Don't worry i have a son i think your just a little older then him"Kagome said and stood up and held out her hand

Sesshomaru looked at her hand and hesitantly placed his tiny hand in her hand and stood up, he winced in pain and looked at his right leg and saw a scratch, Kagome saw some blood and once again she kneeler down, she pulled up the right side of his hakama carefully and she saw a slightly deep scratch

"You poor boy" she whispered and used her miko powers to heal his wound

"Thank you" Sesshomaru mumbled with a blush

"Your welcome" Kagome laughed at his innocence and stood grabbed his hand and she lead him back to her camp

"Mama!" Shippo cried and hugged her leg

"It's alright Ship" Kagome smiled and pet his head

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru "Mama who is that?" he asked and looked up to her

"This is Sesshomaru be nice to him ok?" Kagome asked with a look that said she would explain everything later

"Ok mama" He grinned and saw the look in her eyes and nodded "Hi Sesshomaru I'm Shippo"

"Im Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru muttered and looked at the ground

"Why don't you to go play?" Kagome suggested and the two ran around and played while Kagome made a fire and cooked some food

"Alright boys here's some food" Kagome called and they both sat around the fire and ate their tea

"Thanks mama" Shippo said happily after eating his meal

"Thank you for the meal" Sesshomaru said a little hesitant but he ate "That was delicious" Sesshomaru said surprised

Shippo eventually fell asleep inside Kagome's sleeping bag leaving her to talk with Sesshomaru for a couple of hours "Sesshomaru why where u out here alone?" she asked

"...I ran from my castle" he mumbled and looked at the ground

"Why?" Kagome asked and stood so she could sit next to him "don't worry you can tell me it can be our secret" she smiled down at him

Sesshomaru looked at her surprised and nodded slightly "Well father had gone to another meeting and i just got angry i, he- I feel as though i don't matter to him" he stuttered and Kagome could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears

"I see, is there anything else" she asked and wrapped her arms around the boy and brought him to her chest, Sesshomaru felt the warmth radiating off of Kagome and started to cry while Kagome pet his head in a motherly fashion

"M-My mother...She came into my room and she was angry b-because father no l-longer had any i-interest a-and she b-blamed it o-on m-me" he cried

"It's ok Sesshomaru i understand you might feel alone but trust me your father still loves you he's just a bit busy, as for your mother well she doesn't deserve a son like you, your beautiful " Kagome stated which calmed him slightly

"I doubt he even realised i left" he then cried slightly more

"I'm sure he has" Kagome said reassuringly

"...Kagome..." Sesshomaru started to say but stopped

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"I...It does not matter" he mumbled and looked away

"Come now Sesshomaru you can ask me anything" Kagome stated with a warm smile

"Well...would you mind if...i could call you mother?" he asked waiting for her to yell at him

"Oh Sesshomaru i don't mind at all"Kagome started to say happily but stopped when she felt a demonic aura coming towards them, Kagome stood and picked up her bow and notched an arrow while placing a barrier around the camp

A demon of high status walked into the clearing, Kagome noticed he looked a lot like Sesshomaru but obviously older and their was small details that showed he was different and wasn't Sesshomaru

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded while her bow was aimed at him

"I am only here for my son not to harm you" he stated

"You didn't answer me, How can i trust you?" Kagome asked and narrowed her eyes

"My name is Inutaishou, it matter's not if you trust me but i have come for something that is part of my pack" he said and hesitantly Kagome lowered her barrier and brought down her bow and arrow "And who are you if i may ask?" He as as he walked over to the small group

"I am Kagome" She said and bowed slightly

"Please there is no need for you to bow" Inutaisou said with a light grin

"As you wish" Kagome said with a small smile and looked over to Shippo who was awake and the fox ran to her side and hid next to Sesshomaru and peeked out from the other side of her

'Father" Sesshomaru whispered as he looked from behind his hiding spot behind Kagome

"Sesshomaru Have you been here all this time?" He asked and knelt down

"Hai...I didn't think you would notice" Sesshomaru mumbled and was surprised when he was brought into a hard chest and looked up at his father only to see relief spread through his father "You don't know how worried i was" he heard the youkai say and like a trigger he burst into tears, after crying Sesshomaru whipped his tears away and looked at his father "I'm sorry for being weak" he mumbled and looked away

"Sesshomaru there is nothing wrong with crying" Inutaishou said and pet him on the head

"Mama who is that?" Shippo asked and jumped on her shoulder

"That is Sesshomaru's father" Kagome explained

"And who is this?" Inutaisho asked and walked over to Kagome and watched with amusement as Shippo hid in Kagome's hair

"This is my son Shippo" Kagome said and pulled Shippo gently out from her hair so he was facing Inutaisho "Hi" was all Shippo said with a slight blush, seeing this Inutaishou chuckled and pet his head

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked and caught his attention "I...IaskedKagometobemymama" he said all together and if Inutaishou wasn't a youkai he probably would of had him say it all again

"And she agreed?" he asked shocking Sesshomaru who could only nod "Well if she agree's then i have no problem with it" he stated with a smile

"so you really don't mind that he is calling me his mother?" Kagome asked as she watched the two 'pups as Inutaisho called them' sleep peacefully in her sleeping bag

"Why would i? it has been awhile since i have Sesshomaru as happy as he is with you and your kit.. I wouldn't want to take that away from him" Inutaisho said as he looked at her from across the small fire

"I see you truly are an honest man uhh youkai" Kagome corrected herself with a small grin

' **What are you waiting for ask her NOW**!' Inutaishou's beast yelled 'Hang on old dog i need to make sure i don't fool myself' Inutaisho growled

"Inutaisho?" Kagome asked suddenly next to him

"Hm? Oh Kagome" he said in slight surprise, Kagome chuckled at this

"You must have been deep in thought for me to be able to walk up to you and surprise you" Kagome laughed

"Ah yes well Kagome i was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me and Sesshomaru back to my castle?" Inutaisho asked nervously and looked anywhere but at her

"Well..." Kagome said pretending to think and laughed lightly when Inutaisho looked at her from the corner of his eye "Well i would love to join you but i have to ask Shippo would that be alright?" Kagome asked and tilted her head to look at his face

"Of course" Inutaisho said and turned his head quickly only to see he was only inches away from her, Kagome blushed at how close he was and jumped back slightly in surprise

"Well goodnight Inutaisho" she said with a smile and walked over to the sleeping bag with the pup and kit and got in beside them making sure not to wake her and slowly she fell asleep, Inutaisho looked over to her and smiled

'I like the look of her surrounded with pup's' he thought

 **'Yes she would make a good mate' his inner said suddenly**

'Shut up I'm trying to enjoy myself' Inutaisho muttered and closed his eyes but kept on guard

 **OK**

 **That is all for now im very very sorry it took so long but i had writers block for a while there and after this chapter i will try and make them longer, so i hope you enjoyed and until the next chapter oh before i forget i also hope you enjoy the pairings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone sorry for all the mistakes last chapter I'll try to not do it again**

 **now on to the chapter**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter: 2**

"I see you truly are an honest man uhh youkai" Kagome corrected herself with a small grin

' **What are you waiting for ask her NOW**!' Inutaishou's beast yelled 'Hang on old dog i need to make sure i don't fool myself' Inutaisho growled

"Inutaisho?" Kagome asked suddenly next to him

"Hm? Oh Kagome" he said in slight surprise, Kagome chuckled at this

"You must have been deep in thought for me to be able to walk up to you and surprise you" Kagome laughed

"Ah yes well Kagome i was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me and Sesshomaru back to my castle?" Inutaisho asked nervously and looked anywhere but at her

"Well..." Kagome said pretending to think and laughed lightly when Inutaisho looked at her from the corner of his eye "Well i would love to join you but i have to ask Shippo would that be alright?" Kagome asked and tilted her head to look at his face

"Of course" Inutaisho said and turned his head quickly only to see he was only inches away from her, Kagome blushed at how close he was and jumped back slightly in surprise

"Well goodnight Inutaisho" she said with a smile and walked over to the sleeping bag with the pup and kit and got in beside them making sure not to wake them and slowly she fell asleep, Inutaisho looked over to her and smiled

'I like the look of her surrounded with pup's' he thought

 **'Yes she would make a good mate' his inner said suddenly**

'Shut up I'm trying to enjoy myself' Inutaisho muttered and closed his eyes but kept on guard

 **Now:**

 **Morning**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stretched, she sat up and looked down to see Sesshomaru snuggling up to one her sides while Shippo was snuggling up to the other 'Cute' Kagome thought with a small smile and she carefully got out from the sleeping bag and noticed Inutaiso wasn't anywhere near them 'Where did he?' she started to think but stopped when the taiyoukai suddenly came out from the forest with skinned and gutted rabbits and firewood "Kagome your awake" he said in slight surprise and placed down the rabbits and made a small fire that was enough to cook the rabbits

"Yes i'm used to waking up early" Kagome stated and stretched again

"I trust you had a good sleep?" he asked as the placed the rabbits on sticks and placed them over the small fire

"Yes for once it was relaxing...more relaxing then usual" she said more to herself, Inutaiso noticed that so he just nodded and continued to cook the rabbits and not long after with some small talk the rabbits where done

"These look great Inutaisho" Kagome said excitedly and walked over to Sesshomaru and Shippo who where still sleeping "Sesshomaru, Shippo time to wake up" she said and gently shook them awake

"Morning mama" they both said rubbing their eyes trying to wake up when they smelt the food the both ran to the fire placed and looked at the rabbit's drawl running from their mouth "Calm down you two" Inutaisho and Kagome chuckled

and with that they ate happily "Shippo would you like to join Sesshomaru and Inutaiso at their castle?" Kagome asked once they stopped eating

"Yeah i would love that" Shippo said excitedly since he and Sesshomaru turned into friends

"Well that's great now then shall we go?" Kagome asked with a smile and they cleaned up "Inutaisho how long will it be until we arrive at you palace?"

"If we walk it shall be a couple of hours we might get there by sundown but if we where to ride my cloud we couple be there in a couple of hours" he explained letting her choose

"I see what do you boys want to do?" she asked and looked at the two

"The cloud!" the both shouted excitedly

Kagome chuckled and said "Alright then the cloud it is" and with that Inutaisho chuckled then summoned his cloud and both Sesshomaru and Shippo jumped on it while Inutaisho grabbed her hand and helped her on to it and held her around the waist to make sure she doesn't fall while Sesshomaru and Shippo held on to his pants

"Wow" Shippo said in amazement as he watched the scenery as it passed him

Kagome looked down at him and giggled at the stars she saw in his eyes "Is something amusing?" Inutaisho whispered in her ear, Kagome turned bright red when she felt his breath on her ear "Just Shippo" she whispered looking away trying to control her blush

Inutaisho chuckled once he saw her blush 'Cute' he thought suddenly

 **'Can't you how much of a wonderful mate she would make?' his beast said suddenly**

'You again leave me' Inutaisho growled in his thoughts

 **'she's perfect she would be calm while the pup's crawl over her she's simply perfect' his beast said**

'Look i shall try and make her my mate i just need to make sure she returns my feelings...it take's time' Inutaisho thought getting annoyed with his beast and luckily his beast didn't respond

"Inutaisho are you ok?" Kagome asked bringing him from his thoughts

"Yes my mind just drifted off" he smiled down at her causing her to blush slightly

"Mama I'm tired" Sesshomaru said after a couple hours of flying

"Oh come here" Kagome said and he jumped into her arms and he fell asleep while Shippo was watching as everything moved in a blur

"Is he awake?" Inutaisho asked but Kagome shook her head "I see" he muttered and soon after some more hours Kagome also fell asleep so Inutaisho held her in one arm while he held Sesshomaru in the other "Shippo are you tired?" he asked looking back to the kitsune

"No not yet" he said with a grin and jumped on his shoulder "Can i sit here?" he asked

"of course" he said

"Aren't your arms going to get tired?" Shippo asked and conned his head to the side

Inutaisho chuckled and replied with "No besides if i weren't holding her what would stop her from falling?"

"Your right" Shippo laughed and looked at the sky

"Is something wrong?"

"I was thinking about how someone has treated mamma back at home he would yell at her but she seems to like you" Shippo smiled "Just don't hurt her like he did" he said

"You have my word" Intaisho stated seriously Shippo smiled at him then watched as a castle slowly appeared "Wow" he said in shock

"Kagome wake up" Inutaisho said gently

"Hmm?" Kagome muttered as she slowly woke and looked up at Inutaisho and slowly the realisation came to her and she blush when she noticed she was in his arms "Where are we?" she asked softly

"We are now reaching the gates of my castle" Inutaisho stated as they landed in front of the castle gates

"Wow" she whispered much like Shippo "This place is beautiful" she whispered and carefully got out of Inutaisho's arms and picked up Sesshomaru and Shippo jumped on to her shoulder "Sesshomaru time to get up" she said and shook him gently and he slowly woke up and rubbed his eyews

"Mama?" he mumbled

"Where home" Kagome said softly

"Huh? Oh" he muttered and he slid out from Kagome's arms and jumped into his fathers arms

"How about we show them around?" Inutaisho suggested and he held out his hand for Kagome to take which she did and she jumped off of the cloud and followed Inutaisho as the gates opened and he walked in with her following closely behind with Shippo on her shoulder, they both looked around with awe

"Inutaisho this place is just wow" Kagome said in amazement as they walked in through the doors

"Sesshomaru Shippo im sure you don't want to walk around with us" Inutaisho suggested and they both nodded and Sesshomaru led him to the garden

"If i didn't know any better i would say you where making up an excuses to spend some alone time with me" Kagome joked

"Maybe i am" Inutaisho stated, Kagome laughed

"Alright alright so where to?" Kagome asked

"Right this way, this is my room this Sesshomaru's and i shall have a room made for you and Shippo shall be next to you" he said as they walked into the family wing

"Can my room be here?" Kagome asked and pointed to the room next to his

"Well i think that will be just fine" Inutaisho stated and they walked around for awhile longer until they found the gardens that Sesshomaru and Shippo where playing in

"Mamma!" they both yelled and hugged her then Inutaisho

"Can we keep playing?" Shippo asked looking up at both Inutaisho and Kagome

"After dinner" Inutaisho explained and it was then Shippo noticed the sun was nearly night

"How about after some food eat play hid and seek?" Kagome suggested

"Yeah" Shippo cheered and explained what hide and seek is

The four walked back into the castle and walked into the dinning hall "Wow this is delicious!" Shippo yelled after the first bite and he dug in

"Don't eat to fast you might get a stomach ac" Kagome laughed and continued to eat

"Papa can we be excused?" Sesshomaru asked once he and Shippo finished eating

"Sure i shall allow you to play outside just make sure you take a guard with you" Inutaisho said since he nor Kagome had finished eating and the two ran off and found a guard and went to the garden

"That was very kind of you" Kagome said and quickly finished her meal

"I'm a very friendly person" Inutaisho teased

They both finished their meal and slowly walked towards the garden "Inutaisho.." Kagome started to say but stopped

"Yes?"

"i..Thank you..for taking us in..it was kind of you" Kagome said quietly not looking at him

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes "That isn't what you wanted to say?" he said more as a statement

"i..It doesn't matter" Kagome shook her head and watched as Sesshomaru and Shippo ran through the garden and the maid they somehow convinced to play with them ran after them

"My lord" the maid bowed

"Has the room's been made?" he asked

"Yes sir" she bowed

"Thank you, you may resume your tasks i appreciate you looking after the two" he said and she bowed to him, Kagome and the two kids then left

"Did you two have fun?" Kagome asked and bent down in front of them, they both nodded and yawned

"I think it's time for two pups to sleep" Inutaisho joked as he stood behind Kagome and picked the two up

"We don't need to sleep" Shippo said through a yawn, Kagome laughed at this

"I'm sure you don't" Kagome stated as they walked to the family wing and placed Sesshomaru in his room then Shippo in his and Kagome walked away once she kissed them goodnight

"Inutaisho?" Shippo called

"Yes pup?"

"c-can icallyoupapa?" he asked quickly surprising Inutaisho who quickly shook it off and smiled

"Of course you can" he pet his head then left and found Kagome waiting for him leaning on a wall with a cheeky smile "What?"

"Nothing, nothing" Kagome laughed and walked towards her room

"You sure it's nothing?" Inutaisho asked behind her

"I'm sure now goodnight Taisho" she giggled and leaned up and kissed his cheek and ran into the room that was hers

Inutaisho stood there in shock and smirked then walked into his room 'Kagome' He thought and got dressed in a sleeping kimono **(Sorry i don't know what they are called)** and he fell asleep

'Inutaisho...i couldn't be could i...damn it do you want us to get hurt..stupid heart' Kagome thought once she had changed and was laying in her futon, she turned on her side and waited for sleep to consume her which wasn't long

 **End**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and until next chapter bye bye**


End file.
